1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble blowers and, more particularly, to a thin-layer bubble blower, which has a thin-layer container of thickness within 2˜6 mm for holding a bubble solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bubble blowers are commonly comprised of a container for holding a bubble solution, and a bubble-blowing bar for blowing the bubble solution into bubbles. The containers of conventional bubble blowers may be made having any of a variety of shapes to attract children. However, these containers are commonly have a cylindrical shape of diameter greater than 10 mm. Due to space occupation, these containers cannot be used or matched with other articles or ornamental devices to add the value.